The Grenade
by CreatureHanstran
Summary: Jessica's life has gone into a downward spiral as she desperately tries to avoid the fate that was given to her since birth.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey, long time no see... well you know, it doesnt really help that college gets in the way of literally everything I do -.- Gross... Anyway this was meant to go up 2 or 3ish weeks ago when Civil War came out on DVD/Blu-ray and whatnot but I mean, im uploading now so no biggy and plus it gives everyone more time to see it had they not seen it yet, so yes, there are spoilers later within the story, but i dont think its anything major.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~CreatureHanstran~**

 **Chapter 1**

I tacked a point on the map, every piece of evidence getting me closer and closer to the HYDRA secret location. I stepped back, looking at the wall of papers I had tacked and taped up. The door behind me opened, "Jessica, you need sleep." Coulson said,

"I don't need sleep, I'm fine."

"It's been three days, go to bed, that's an order."

I sighed, "Fine." I walked past him out of the room.

I sat on my bed and leaned against the wall, thinking about everyone who I had lost because of me. I thought about how I could have saved Pietro, and my sister. I looked at the bottle of vodka in my hand, not like alcohol did anything for me, the pain was always there. Out the window, the sun started to rise, I dropped the bottle and got up to go get food.

Tony nearly ran into me, "Jess... wow, you look like crap."

"Thanks."

He sniffed the air, "Long night?" I shrugged absently, "You should talk to Dr. Fleiss."

"Why? I am fine."

"Nope, you're not." He grabbed me by the arm, "Let's go."

"You're gonna have to drag me." I let my body go limp and fall to the ground,

"Jess, c'mon." He sighed, "Nah man." "Fine." He grabbed my ankle and dragged me down the cool tiled hallway.

"Well, it seems you are suffering from sleep deprivation." Dr. Fleiss said,

"Tell me something I don't know." I muttered. He was a new doctor, fresh from med school, but how he got stuck with diagnosing a freak like me, I will never know.

He gave me a look, that same somewhat stern look he always gave me when I would be a smart ass with him, "Be a smart ass all you like, but you need to take better care of yourself." He smirked, I stared into his light blue eyes,

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" I challenged, standing up.

He shrugged, "There's not much I can do, it's your health." He poured a glass of water and handed it to me, "But that doesn't mean I don't care."

"At least someone does." I said, taking a drink of water. My eyelids started to get heavy, "What the... did you just... drug me?" I yawned,

"I'm sorry Miss Parker, but you needed it." He apologized right before I fell asleep.

 **~Tony's POV~**

" _Did you know?" I asked Cap as I just watched the video of my parents getting killed by his_ 'best friend'. _Steve nodded, "Yes." I held back tears, I was never close to my dad, but my mom didn't deserve the fate she was given, "Jess, did you know?" I asked, still staring at the monitor. From behind me I could hear her choke back a sob, "Tony..." She walked over to me, I faced her, "Tony... I..." She took my face in her hands and touched her forehead to mine. Tears were streaming down her face, "I knew..." She said quietly, "But I never told you because I didn't want to hurt you..." She cried. I put my hand on her cheek as she cried, I couldnt bring myself to be mad at Jess, she was the only thing I had to sibling. In the eight years that I have known her she had matured, but became more and more fragile, but she stuck with me through everything. Her powers werent making me feel this way because rage overwhelmed me and I moved Jess out of the way as I swung around to punch Steve._

Maybe it was best that I havent seen Steve since then, Jess didn't need that, she was having too many problems of her own that she had to deal with, he was just making it worse. Jess was losing sleep at night and she blames herself for everything that went wrong in the past few years, and it didn't help that she was slowly losing control, and she knew it. With a sigh I went to talk to one of the few people who knew Jess her whole life. Coulson was walking out of the kitchen, "Coulson!" I ran after him,

"Mr. Stark."

"I know it's not any of my business but I need to know more about Jess' powers."

"I can't show you that, it's confidential."

"I know you were there, cmon, just help me out here."

"Sorry." He started walking away,

"Listen, back when that whole ordeal happened between the Avengers a few months ago, Bucky attacked Jess, but when she got up she wasn't Jess, something else was going on with her. Something took control of her."

Coulson sighed, "Follow me." He led me down the hallway. We walked into an empty conference room, he started typing at the computer and a video showed up on the giant screen. Coulson played it:

 _June 28, 1994_

Ten days after Jessica's birthday,

" _The serum seems to be working well within her." The doctor said, "Nothing out of the normal?" Michael (Jessica's dad) asked, "Well, nothing abnormal besides the serum." "So when will we see results?" Elizabeth (Jessica's evil bitch mom) asked, "It's hard to say, it depends on how her body grows and adapts to the changes that the serum produces. It will definitely be within a few years though." Her parents both nodded as baby Jessica made a small cooing noise in her mother's arms. The doctor flipped through some charts, "Now there is one major thing you must know about this science experiment. Jessica will become increasingly stronger as she gets older, which means her powers will also get stronger, the fate of this world depends on her training. She can either save the world, or be the cause of its destruction."_

No wonder Jess is the way she is, she is trying to stop herself from becoming what she fears. I stopped the video, Coulson was gone, but I felt that maybe, just maybe there was a way to help my closest ally and friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**I swear college is gonna be the death of me, on the real, i cant take it anymore! UGH! But i can still update this story before i die...**

 **hopefully...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~CreatureHanstran~**

 **Chapter 2**

 **~Jess' POV~**

 _I could feel it, every action my body was doing, but I wasn't in control. Bucky swung at me, and I swung back, every attack preformed with my stronger powers, the powers I purposely didn't want to use. Bucky grabbed me and threw me against the wall, I tried to gain control again but my powers were too strong I couldn't stop it. I hopped back to my feet and blasted him so far back he flew out of sight, "Jess." Someone said in a soothing tone. My body turned quickly, ready to attack. Tony was slowly approaching me, with his hand outstretched. My powers started becoming weaker, I was gaining control again. He touched my shoulder and I was pulled back into reality, I fell to my knees, the area around me was destroyed because of me, and people probably got hurt. Tears streamed down my face, Tony knelt in front of me and wrapped me in a hug. I sobbed into his shoulder, I didn't want to lose control like that again, I didn't want to destroy the world._

I woke up startled and disoriented, I was in a dark room. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust, I looked around and recognized the familiar furniture shadows around the room. I flicked on my bedside lamp, illuminating my room back at the compound, the clock read 3:15 a.m. With a sigh I got out of bed and left my room.

I paced in the living room for a few minutes, "What am I missing." I asked myself. I knew I was close to finding my mom and where she was hiding, I grabbed the tablet off of the table and opened the SHIELD files. Maybe something within my files could help me track her down, I flicked the tablet at the window and the whole file opened up, my file, everything about me. "Let's see, let's see..." I looked my bio, born June 18 1994 Los Angeles, California, hair: blonde, eyes: blue, height: 5'3" (yes, im short), weight: 135 lbs (which is probably pushing it). With a small sigh tapped on a file of my mom, "Elizabeth Avolio-Parker, Born: April 10, 1970 Venice, Italy, hair: blonde, eyes: hazel, height: 5'5", weight: 140 lbs. Other: Known enemy of SHIELD, location unknown." I read to myself,

"You are still awake?" Vision said from behind me, "

Eh, I think I've slept enough today, I don't have time to sleep anyway." I said,

"I do not think that depriving yourself of sleep is good for your health."

"Trust me, that isn't the worst thing thats going on with my health." I swiped away the files, "Besides, why are you up anyway?" I turned to him,

"I do not rely on sleep like you do." I raised an eyebrow, "And I can tell when something is wrong with one of my friends."

"Is that because I got Wanda locked up in a super security prison?" I said bitterly and headed to the kitchen, "You can't keep an eye on her anymore so you gotta keep tabs on somebody." I pulled the milk out of the refrigerator and a glass from the cabinet,

"It was not your fault that had happened to them, we all knew what we were fighting for that day, they should have known the consequences of their actions." I sighed, I could feel his gaze on me, like it was burning a hole through my back, "Something is wrong Jessica..."

"Fine, you deserve to know." I put the milk back in the fridge and turned back to him, "My whole life I've been living with the fact that I was going to be the great savior of the world or just waste my life trying to be a hero when the world would perish because of me. I've watched as so many people I care about have gotten hurt or killed because of me." I stopped for a second, "I had hoped that it would wait longer, that I could hold off until there was a cure, or that maybe it wouldn't happen, but a few years ago Tony and I fought against this guy who was using this thing he called Extremis to create this army... Anyway, I feel that that just made my fate come quicker... And in the end... I'm nothing more than a piping hot mess." I said the last part quietly, and a little on the sad side.

Vision looked like he was analyzing the scenario, "Look, just don't worry about me, I'll deal with it on my own." I finished my glass of milk and sat the glass in the sink.

I started walking past him but he grabbed me by the wrist and spun me around, "Jessica..." He said, still hanging on to my wrist. I looked him in the eyes, he had these greenish, bluish, grayish eyes that were so mesmerizing I couldn't help but look him in the eye when he talked to me, "You do not have to deal with this on your own... We are all here to help you." He let go of my wrist and left to go back to his room.

I watched as he walked away, I was rubbing my wrist where he held it. Was he mad that I was partially responsible for putting his girlfriend in prison, (I mean, they weren't actually dating, but come on! You could tell they loved each other) even if he wasn't, I wasn't about to let him or any of my remaining friends get killed by my mom when I find her, and believe me, I was going to find her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I almost forgot my little prechapter AN of garbage, again sorry about lack of updates its been hard, im failing my calculus class currently and finals are next week! Thankfully I will be on Christmas break for like 3 weeks so i can update then, if i remember. If I dont see you guys until then, Happy Holidays and hope all goes well for everyone!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~CreatureHanstran**

 **Chapter 3**

I headed back to my room and on my way I passed by Wanda's room, I missed her, she was the closest thing I had to a sister since I had lost my sister.

" _I think pink would look good on you." I said, picking up a bottle of pink nail polish and shaking it a bit. We were having some girl time together, painting our nails and doing facials all whilst some soft classical music played in the background. She laughed a little, "Pink is not my color, that is something that would look better on you." I laughed, "Nah, pink isn't me, not anymore." "Anymore?" "Yeah, believe it or not my suit once had pink in it, back before they deemed me '_ Black Shield', _but now..." I grabbed my almost empty bottle of black nail polish, "Black is the only color I know." "And red is my color." I leaned over and grabbed the bottle of wine, "This is fun." She said as she grabbed a cucumber slice from our veggie tray. I poured two glasses of wine and handed her one, "We're just two classy girls having fun." I said, raising my glass, "You know I'm not old enough to drink right?" She said, "Wanda." I said, sitting up, "You're a superhero now, you're going to do a lot of things that are going against laws, superhero perks are a thing, and no one will mind underaged drinking if you're out saving their asses. Trust me, my dad is a cop, and I threw wild parties all the time in high school, nobody cared." I took a drink, she shrugged and took a drink too. I smiled and sat the wine off to the side, "You're right though, this is fun." I grabbed the red nail polish and started painting her nails, "I've never had a sister, or ever considered anyone my sister... It was always Pietro and I, so I never really did stuff like this" I smiled, "Yeah, I used to do this all the time..." My smile faded and I knew my mood instantly changed, "But... That was years ago..." "Jess?" I looked up at her, "That day, when we were fighting... On that ship... I saw inside your head. I saw your worst fear, I saw how heartbroken you were when you lost her, and how much pain you were in. I thought about how I reacted the same way when I lost my parents, and I never thought I would lose Pietro... He was the only family I had left. I thought I could get over losing my family, but the memories are still there, and whenever I think about them, the pain is worse and worse." I noticed she was crying. It was true, you never get over the death of someone you love. I wiped my eyes because I was crying too, "Don't worry Wanda." I said, "This is our family now, and you're like the sister I once had." I continued painting her nails._

I shook my head and noticed I was stopped in front of her door, with a sigh I headed to my room and landed face first on the bed. Never in my life had i felt more alone and helpless, for once i didn't know what to do. I had to find my mom, I had to stop her... And there was one person who knows where she is...

 _Steve,_

I wrote:

 _I know we didn't end on good terms, things started turning to shit when everyone tried to make things better, but no one really sat down and discussed what better meant to them. To Tony better was keeping tabs on what heroes were doing to prevent another Sokovia incident, to you better meant not signing the accords and being given the right to have a choice. And me? I guess i just figured that better to me means doing everything in my power to prevent the inevitable, to be the hero everyone wants me to be before i go and royally mess everything up. And trust me, Im going royally mess everything up. To do that however, i need information, information that i know Barnes has. I know where you two are at and this is a heads up that i will be showing up to get what i need. I don't mean for any harm as long as you guys don't fight first, if you do... I might not be the one who will kick your asses..._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Jess_

I sent the email then sat at the computer for a second, next to the computer was a picture of Jennifer and I at our joint quinceanera. She was a bit taller than me but you could tell we were cousins. She was tall and brunette and well, I was short and blonde... But the facial features were there. My computer made a ringing noise, an incoming call from skype, "Speak of the devil." I said,

"Who were you talking to about me?" she asked,

"No one, its 3:30 am here. Looks pretty nice where you are though." I said, putting my feet up on the desk,

"Yeah, Germany is nice this time of year, all cold and frigid and whatnot." she said sarcastically,

"Tone down the sarcasm a bit." I smirked,

"Yeah yeah... So what's wrong?"

"Do you always have to assume something is wrong when you call?"

"Its you Jess, I know something is bothering you, besides the constant nights of not sleeping."

"Yeah..." I sighed, looking away from the computer, "You know, its always going to be the same shit bothering me... and I cant ever stop thinking about it."

She sighed, "There isnt much you can do about that Jess, I want to help you, I really do, but this is the life that was given to you and you cant change it."

"Thanks Jenn, you are a great source of inspiration." I said sarcastically,

"You don't have to be sarcastic to me, look, I've gotta go because I have work to do."

I think she was annoyed with me, "Fine, bye." I ended the call. I tapped nervously on my desk, each tick on the clock was making me more and more anxious, I grabbed my cell phone, "Hello?"

"Hey daddy."

"Jess what's wrong sweetie?"

"I don't know dad." I sighed, "I am sick of everything."

"Jess, I know you've had it rough lately, I can't help but blame myself for everything that has happened to you... To our family." I wiped a tear away. "Jessica, it wasnt my choice to have you made the way you were, your mom wanted you this way, and I can only imagine what for."

"Well theres nothing I can do about what happened... I just want to do whatever to make things right."

"Jessica... Don't do something stupid." I didn't say anything, "Jess I'm flying over there tomorrow before you seriously do something stupid..." Don't worry dad, it'll be done before you get here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Whaaaat? This story is still active? CreatureHanstran is still alive? Whaaaat? Thats right Im back with another update, its been so long, too long, but colloege does that to a person, especially when you had to take a spring semester like i did... Either way, i still have the whole summer and this story should finish in 2-3 chapters-ish... we will see!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~CreatureHanstran~**

 **Chapter 4**

I walked down the hallway on my way to talk to a certain someone. He was sitting on a bench in a lab about to have himself refrozen, I walked into the lab, "Jess..." Steve said,

I stopped him, "I'm not here to fight, he knows something I want to know, thats all I am looking for."

"How do you know he even knows?"

"Because I just do." I said, walking up to Bucky and kneeling in front of him,

"You remind me of your grandparents..." He said, "Always filled with determination, willing to do whatever they could to make things right." He slightly smiled, probably at a memory,

"You know where my mom is, I know you do... I can read it in your thoughts."

He nodded, "I was there, at her base a few times, I remember her saying that you were the last part of her plan... you were important to her. She sent me to find you but I would always lose you." It's not like I was that hard to find... He looked down at the floor, "She was on an island... in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, she has nuclear weapons there, but I don't know what she is planning." He looked me in the eyes. I looked back at him, "I never meant for this to happen... Any of it, I wasn't in control of my actions, and I had to pay the consequences." He said,

"So do I." I said, getting up and leaving.

When I got back to the compound my dad was there, "Jess, where were you?" He asked,

"Doing something stupid." I said, "But I know where she is."

He sighed, "Jessica Mae Parker I told you not to do anything stupid."

"When do I ever listen?" He shrugged,

"Look, mom needs to be stopped, she's planning something big and I have to stop her before she destroys the world."

"I won't let my daughter get killed over some woman who killed my other daughter!"

"She what?" No, I didn't know that my own mother had my sister killed, they played it as an accident this whole time and never told me!

"She... She was the one that killed Rosa." My dad said, I blinked back tears. It had haunted me for years, I had blamed myself for not saving her when I should have...

 _I ran through the back alleys of the small town in Mexico, it was Cinco de Mayo and we were visiting my dads family for the celebration. I was playing hide and seek with Rosa, "Can't catch me Jessie!" She giggled as she ran as fast as her 5 year old body could go. I laughed as I chased after her. She ran into the town center, "You're too slow Jessie!" she laughed as she weaved her way through the crowd of people, "Rosa, be careful!" I called after her and was about to catcher when gunshots sounded, the crowd panicked and people started scattering, "Jessie!" Rosa cried out, but I couldn't find her, "Rosa!" I was shoving through people. There was another gunshot, "Rosa? Rosa!" I frantically looked for her but she was nowhere to be found, "Jessica!" My dad picked me up, "We have to get out of here! Where's Rose?" "I can't find her daddy!" He looked around, "Rosella? Rosella?!" My dad handed me to my mom, "Michael?" My mom asked, "Get to safety, I have to find Rosella." He ran off into the crowd._

 _Later that night, when the town was quiet and no one was around, I walked to the last place I had seen my sister, "Rosie!" I called, but no answer, "Rosie!" I cried and fell to my knees. My sister was gone, and I could have saved her, but I didn't... She was gone forever._

It didn't make sense to me, but then again, nothing did anymore. I was emotionally distressed now, I could feel it, the heat rising inside... I was losing control, "Jess, I know I should have told you before, but I just couldn't, I didn't want to hurt you." He went to hug me but I shoved him away and ran to my room, slamming the door.

I fell to my knees, burying my hands in my hair and gasping for air. My vision was darkening, "Oh no... calm down Jess, calm down!" But I couldn't, the emotion was consuming me, and suddenly I wasn't there anymore.

 **~Tony's POV~**

"Jessica? Please come out." I heard Jessica's dad say at her bedroom door, "Jess?"

"What happened?" I asked,

"I told her the truth... about what really happened to her sister." I heard things breaking on the other side of the door, I knew what that meant,

"We have to get out of here." I said,

"Why?"

"It's Jess... well, I mean she's not Jess anymore." There was pounding on the door, "We better go!" I said, dragging her dad into the livingroom. A crashing sound, Jess appeared in the livingroom, her eyes were glowing and she had this angry expression on her face, "Stay down." I said to Michael. He ducked down behind the couch, "Jess... It's me, Tony." I said, slowly approaching her, her head snapped towards me, like she was getting ready to attack. With one quick motion of her hand, the chess table came flying at me, but I dodged it, "Jess, you don't want to hurt me, I am your friend remember? I am like a brother to you." I held my hand out to her, just inches away from her. Her expression changed, "Jessica, I know you can hear me, you have to come back to us... we can't lose you." I touched her arm. She gasped, her eyes turned back to normal, and she fell into my arms, but instead of being conscious, she had fainted.

Her dad stood up and ran over to us, "Jess! What happened to her?" "She had another episode, come on, we have to get her to the doctor." I picked her up and took her to the elevator.

"I'm not picking up anything that is wrong with her." Dr. Fleiss said, looking over some charts of tests that he did on Jess, "Well, anything that's out of Jessica's ordinary anyway." He sat the charts down,

"There has to be a way to fix this." I said,

"They've tried... When we realized the pain her condition was causing her, we tried desperately to find a way to get it out of her, but nothing worked." She always used to tell me about the nights when she was constantly in pain because something within her was changing, usually a new mutation coming out. Sometimes I was around when it would happen, she would just collapse in pain, unable to move. I sighed, "Come on, lets let her rest." I walked out of the room with her dad.

I was looking at a picture of Jess and I at her graduation party, she was wearing a white sundress, it seemed odd because she only ever wore black nowadays. Her dad walked up, "I can remember the days when Jessica was truly happy... Even after her sister died." He sat down next to me on the couch, "That was so long ago."

I looked up to the small perch Jessica made in the window and thought about all the times I would see her there, reading a book or just thinking, as if she found peace there. "I cant imagine what her mom is planning... but Jessica can't face her alone." I said,

"She shouldn't go at all." He said, a hint of anger in his voice,

"Yeah but who is going to stop her? We both know how stubborn she is." Her dad just shook h head and walked away.

 **~Jess's POV~**

I was in a strange place... some sort of factory looking place. The walls were made of metal, it reminded me of the helicarrier from SHIELD, but this wasn't a memory, it as a vision. I walked over to the metal doors at the end of the hall. The doors opened and two guys walked out, i slipped in behind them. I was standing in a large control room with monitors and people walking about, no one seemed to notice me which was good. In the center of the room I noticed my mom standing there looking at a monitor, "Zoom in a bit." She said to a person, he zoomed in, "Hmm..." She leaned in closer, "We can't go in through air, they'll see us coming before we even get off the island." The guy said, "Right... What if we leave through the ocean." "Hmm, maybe that could work. If we are stealthy enough we could get to the Avengers and kill them before they even know what hit them." My mom said. I observed closely where they were, they were on an island in the middle of the ocean not far from New York. I smirked, I had a plan, "They can't attack us if I stop them before they leave..."

I woke up in the infirmary, I was attached to a bunch of monitors and wires. I started pulling stuff off my body as the monitors alarmed. Dr. Fleiss rushed in, "Jessica... Thank God you're okay... what are you doing?" He asked,

"I've got to go, it's an emergency." I said, getting up,

"You cant go, youre not okay, you need to be monitored."

I shook my head, "Look, if I don't do this then we will all be dead."

He blocked the door, "I won't let you leave. I have orders from your dad."

I face palmed, "Dr. Fleiss, I am 23 years old, I don't need my dad to watch over me anymore, now let me through, I don't want to hurt you." We were at a standoff, neither of us willing to budge.

He glared at me, "I wont let you get hurt."

I took a deep breath, "Fine." I used my powers to stun him. He stiffened and I caught him before he could hit the ground, "I'm sorry I had to do this." I said, laying him on the bed, "But I have a job to do, and I wont let the people I love get hurt, not anymore, and that includes you." I kissed him on the cheek, "Goodbye Noah." I said, walking out of the infirmary.


	5. Chapter 5

***nervous laugh* H-hey guys, how's it going? Let's disregard the last chapter where I said that I would update all summer but did not... But this story is finished because I thought I was on the last chapter and I was not, theres still two more left, but I blame SwifteForeverAndAlways... she didn't remind me to update... Bad!**

 ***generic excuses***

 ***generic excuses***

 ***generic excuses***

 **Hey everyone, Happy Halloween to those who celebrate it, and if you want a bit of comedy then head on over to my story called 'Tricks and Treats' where Thor discovers the thrills of Halloween...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~CreatureHanstran~**

 **Chapter 5**

I walked into the room where they were keeping Clint, and Sam and the others from our altercation with Steve. Secretary Ross had no idea I was there, and I knocked out their surveillance equipment so I could talk to the others, "Look who decided to grace us with her presence." Clint said in a sour tone,

"I don't intend on staying for long... or being around much longer." I said,

"What are you talking about Jessica?" He asked,

"I'm doing something, something that I should have done a long time ago, before any of this happened... I'm going to make things right." He walked over to the glass, "For years I have been hurting everyone that I love by trying to do what I thought was the right choice, and I realize now that if I would have just listened to other people I wouldn't be trying to make things right. You guys wouldn't be here, and maybe I could have still saved my sister. I have to stop my mom, and I wasn't going to leave without apologizing to you guys... especially you Wanda." I walked over to her, they had her in a straight jacket and a muzzle, she didn't deserve to be treated like a monster, I should be in her spot, "I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you over the past few months, you were the closest thing I had to a sister, and I treated you like garbage... " I stepped away, "Thank you guys... for everything, but I have to go now, I've gotta make things right."

"Jess wait!" Clint exclaimed, but I flew off, I didn't want to stick around to hear what he had to say. I was on my own now.

 **~Tony's POV~**

I walked into the infirmary with Michael to check on Jess. Dr. Fleiss was laying on the bed and Jessica was nowhere to be found, "Dr. Fleiss!" We rushed over to him,

"He's paralyzed." Michael said, "Jessica must have done this."

We moved Dr. Fleiss around to relax his body, "Agh... Shit." He said,

"Dr. Fleiss, where is Jessica?" Michael asked,

"I don't know where she went..." He sat up, "She said she had a job to do, and that she wasn't going to let the people she loved get hurt."

Michael sighed, "She went to stop her mom, we have to go after her."

"How? We don't know where she is, and even if we did there's no stopping her now." Michael sighed.

I thought about it, "Actually, I might know someone who knows where she is."

 **~Jess's POV~**

I teleported onto the island and hid out in the tree, the base was in the jungle, not well hidden, but I guess that didn't really matter. I put on my flight goggles and zoomed in on the entrance, "Hmm." There were two guys guarding the front, I didn't want to just teleport inside, they all had to die, if one of them lived, this would all be for naught. I used my powers to take them out and rushed in. The inside was dark and cold, they didn't know I was in there, and I was about to change that. I ran down the hallway where I ran into a group of guards,

"Hey! You're not supposed to-"

I took out four of the five guys and pinned the last one to the ground, "Where the hell is my mom?"

"I won't tell you bitch."

"Fine, I can we figure it out myself." I snapped his neck and proceeded down the hallway. In the corner of the hallway there was a camera, I shot out the camera and rounded the corner, "Ugh, where was that command center?" I looked around, "Hmm..." I kept going forward and approached a door. It slid open in and I walked in, there were a bunch of guys standing around at computers, I was in a command room... Just not the right one, "Oh dukes..." I muttered as they all turned and looked at me, "Well, well, well, look who decided to make her presence known." A familiar male voice said from behind me, "Double dukes." I said and turned to face my ex-boyfriend.

He looked the same as he did when I dated him, still attractive, it was hard to keep in mind that he tried to kill me, "Anthony... you look well."

"About as well as I did when you dumped me right?"

"Well it's kinda hard to stay with somebody when they try to kill you multiple times you know."

"You could have joined us, look what they have done to you Jessica. They are killing you, you look like shit because they couldn't do anything to help you, and now you're dying."

Was it really so obvious? I mean sure I noticed my hair changing black and I blacked out whenever I used my powers, but it wasn't my friends that was killing me, it was my mother. The realization of it made me more angry than I already was, how dare he blame my friends, my real family. I growled, "How dare you talk shit about my family!" I used my normal powers to throw him back, the other guys started attacking me. They weren't hard to take down, they were normal, and I was not. I threw one guy into another then grabbed a gun from the floor and shot two guys in the head.

The men were dead in a manner of minutes, leaving just me and Anthony to fight each other, and there was something about him that made me want to retaliate. He slowly approached me I stepped back, "You know how this one ends Jess." He said,

"No options being good I suppose." I backed up a bit.

He threw a punch, I grabbed his fist, "What? No powers?" He taunted,

"I don't need to use my powers to fight you." I said, punching him in the stomach,

"We'll see." He grabbed my hair and threw me aside. I swept his feet out from underneath him and lunged on top of him, pinning him down. He rolled over so he was on top of me, he punched me in the face a bunch of times then wrapped his hand around my neck and squeezed. I wanted to hurt him, to push him away, but I couldn't. He stopped choking me and we stared at each other for a minute. It was silent, like we were there in another universe, just me and Anthony, no one else.

The memories of when we were in high school came back to me, how well he treated me, how much he cared for me, and I realized that I still loved him. "Anthony...?" He leaned forward and kissed me, I joined in the kiss. I almost didn't want it to end, but he pulled away,

"Your mom is downstairs, she's carrying out her plan soon. If you want to stop her you better go."

"What about you? You have to get out of here too."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just go." He kissed me and left the room.

I got up and went out another exit. The stairs were down the hall but I was cut off by more men attacking me, "Ugh, I don't have time for this." I punched a man, one guy pinned me against the wall. I went to push him away but I was interrupted by gunshots.

The man fell to the ground dead, I turned to see my dad reloading his pistol, "You know Jess, this is the opposite of not doing anything stupid." He said,

"Do I ever listen?" I smirked and gave him a hug,

"You get that from me."

"C'mon, she's downstairs." I said, heading back down the hallway, "How did you find me anyway?"

"Your friend helped us find you, uh Vision?"

"Really?" Aww Vision does care about me, "I wonder how he found out."

"I don't know but him and Tony are outside helping."

I nodded and opened a door. Two guys were coming up the stairs, I tackled one while my dad shot the other. I knocked the guy out and got up, we made it to the bottom of the stairs, "This should be the floor." I said. My dad nodded and opened the door. After that, it was like everything happened so fast, I heard gunfire, and my dad fell to the ground. I looked down at my dad and noticed he was shot, I looked back up at the guy who had shot him. His gun was pointed at me, I growled and this time I felt the anger rising inside me, but I wasn't losing control, this was all me.

I approached him, he had fear in his eyes, "Shit!" He turned to run, I used my powers to blast him into nothing.

Behind me my dad was coughing, "Dad!" I ran to him and knelt down, "Dad... Shit, you're gonna be okay." I said, picking up his head and setting it on my lap,

"Not this time... Jess..." He breathed.

The bullet didn't go through so it was inside somewhere in his chest, hopefully not in his heart, "But dad... I-I can heal you." I tried to use my healing powers on him but they weren't working, and I didn't know why. I closed my eyes, tears were streaming down my face, my dad grabbed my hand,

"Jess..." I opened my eyes, "I am so proud of you, of what you've become..." He coughed, "I never saw you as a monster... Don't ever think you are... You are a beautiful young woman, you were destined for great things... Don't be afraid of your future... Just own it." He coughed again,

"Dad..." I cried, "I'm scared, I can't do this alone."

"You won't be alone... I'll be with you... I always will." He reached into his pocket, "Take this... It was your grandma's..." He handed me a necklace. It had a gold chain and hanging on it was the familiar symbol of SHIELD, "She had it from when they had found SHIELD... Keep it with you..." I put it on. My dad smiled, "You remind me of her... My mom... She was a fighter... Just like you..." He coughed, "Jess... I love you..."

"I love you too Dad..." I sobbed, "You'll always be my little Mae Mae... And I'll... Always... Love you..." He closed his eyes,

"Dad...? DAD!" I hugged his body, "Please dad... Come back!" I cried. My dad and I were so close, he taught me everything about everything, he was my best friend...

* **15 years ago***

 _I was laying in bed doubled over in pain, I was only 8 years old, experiencing the pain of a mutation. I could take it, I was crying, "Jess?" My dad came into my bedroom, "You're gonna be okay baby." He picked me up and sat me on his lap, "I know times have been hard for us lately, but we will make it through, and you will too." "But what if I don't daddy? I don't want to die." I cried, he brushed some hair out of my face, "You're not going to die sweet pea, you're going to outlive all of us, trust me." I looked up at him, he was smiling and when he smiled his moustache always turned a funny way. It made me smile, "You will be okay." He said, I sniffled, "Thanks daddy." I hugged him. He had a way of making me feel better, of making the pain go away, "You want to get some ice cream?" He asked, "Yeah." I smiled._

I couldn't sit around crying about my dad forever, I mean I could, but things needed to be settled. My dad was gone now, there was nobody left but me. I laid my dad's dead body down, "I love you dad." I wiped my tears from my face and put the necklace on. This time I meant business, and my mom wasn't going to get away with what she had done.


End file.
